The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black: A look inside
by T.S Black
Summary: have you ever wondered what the Black family was like? this fanfic explores Sirius's life along with his cousins and family. You won't be disappointed.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1: The Noble Brothers of Black

 **summary: ever wanted to know how the Black acted and was like during Sirius's childhood. Well read this and find out**

Prologue

The quiet street of Grimmauld Place was deserted. All the surrounding muggles we currently asleep in their street, unaware of what was happening around them. Black shapes were appearing in front of Number 12. Pops of apparition were sounding one after another, all of them bringing a wizard and two witches.

'Pollux, Irma how are you both this evening?'

'Fine Cassiopeia. Do you know where Cygnus and the girls are?'

'My dear nephew and his family are taking the Floo network' replied Cassiopeia with a smirk. She never missed a chance to get on her brother's nerves.

'Must you always be so dramatic Cassi?' said Irma wearily

'Yes I must my dearest Irma. Now let us go in.' all three blacks walked up to twelve. As soon aa they stepped through the ward to the home the door opened to reveal a house elf.

'Welcomes master and mistresses Black, Master Orion instructed Kobsey to show yous into the drawing room with the other noble Blacks' The three blacks nodded approvingly to the elf as she took their cloaks and led them to the all familiar drawing room. The drawing room was filled. Orion's sister Lucretia and her husband Ignatius were their, so were his parents Arcturus and Melania along with his uncles Lycoris and Regulus.

'Finally Mother, Father, Aunt Cassie how are you?'

'Fine, fine how is Walburga fairing at the moment' asked Pollux

'You know Burga' said Cygnus with a roll of his eyes 'She's been driving the healer crazy for hours' knowing how bad Wallburga could be with her unnecessary nit picking, Pollux couldn't help feeling sorry for the healer.

'Where is your brother Alphard?' asked Irma

'In the kitchen with Bella and the other girls, no doubt giving them sweets.' Sighed Druella. They all sat in silence until Cassiopeia broke the silence as usual

'Hopefully the child will be male this time around' she sighed. Everyone knew that comment was directed at Cygnus and Druella whom had tried to have a son three times only to have produced three girls. Druella looked like she was about to say something back but before she could Arcturus spoke up

'Pollux you'll be happy to know the healer is pure-blooded' Pollux nodded approvingly

'Good thing too' said Cassi 'St Mungos has certainly fallen from grace employing filthy mudbloods, a disgrace if you ask me, no doubt Dumbledores work'

'Hear hear' said a voice from behind them. They all turned to see a beaming Alphard 'As opinionated as always Auntie Cassi'

'Looky looky Alphi has decided to grace us with his presence and he's brought three hobgoblins' she mocked looking at Cygnus's three girls

'Aunt Cassi were not filthy goblins' spoke up a 8 year old Bella 'just because were small doesn't mean were some filthy midgets' Bella retorted back, hands on her hips she had unfortunately inherited Cassiopeia's personality. A 6-year-old Andromeda and 4-year-old Narcissa both were nodding furiously behind her. That was no surprise Dromeda and Cissy worshiped the ground Bella walked on. Shouts from upstairs suddenly put their conversation to a halt.

'SHUT YOUR MOUTH ORION ARCTURUS BLACK! DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN OR I'LL HEX YOU INTO SUBMISSION YOU IDIOT!

' please relax …'

'NO WHERE IS MY WAND I'LL SHOW HIM WHAT THIS PAINS LIKE!'

The drawing room erupted into laughs. Orion really shouldn't be in the same room as a hormonal Walburga. They carried on their conversation in the drawing room after no more of the upstairs conversation was heard. They had probably put silencing charms up. Two hours later Orion appeared in the room looking as though he had just finished a duel. Everyone's head turned towards his direction. But no one looked at him rather at the bundle in his hand

'May I present' he said grinning ear to ear 'Sirius Orion Black III the heir to the noble and most ancient house of black'

Cheers erupted in the room, its inhabitants pushing one another to catch a better glimpse of Sirius.

 **A/N Please review if people like this I willpost another chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This chapter is told in Regulus Blacks point of view enjoy :)**

Chapter 1: The Mistake

The mistake, that's what Regulus was. He was the forgotten son, the unwanted one. Conceived because of Orion and Walburga's carelessness, or that was at least what his Great Aunt Cassi had said one time. He was still payed attention too, but he was always compared to his family why couldn't be as bold and opinionated as his cousin Bella, as clever as Dromeda, or as likeable as Cissy? Why couldn't he be as perfect as Sirius? Even thought he looked like a miniature version of Sirius, they were nothing alike. Sirius preferred being the center of attention, well Regulus, Regulus liked to sit either in his room or the Black Family Library with his nose in a book undisturbed. Currently a seven-year-old Regulus was in his room reading a novel called "Grindlewalds reign"

'Master Regulus' Regulus turned towards the voice to see a house elf bowing low in his direction. ah his one true companion, his personal house elf Kreacher. He was the only person whom Regulus could talk to and receive praise and support from.

'What is it Kreacher?'

'Mistress black has sent Kreacher to fetch young master, she is waiting' this was odd, mother rarely sent for him unless it involved his Pureblood studies.

'Tell her I'm coming Kreacher'

'Anything for master Regulus' said the elf bowing low before disappearing in a crack. Regulus couldn't help but smirk. Out of him and Sirius Kreacher was the only one in the family who liked him better then his brother.

When he got to the sitting room he found his mother and father standing in front of the fireplace. Both had their cloaks on beside them stood Sirius in his Pureblood aristocratic mask.

'ah Regulus' said their mother noticing him coming in 'were off to the Nott's, Sirius is in charge' after seeing his nod she and father went into the fireplace and vanished. As soon as they left Sirius dropped his mask and grinned down at Regulus. Mother and Father had no idea how different Sirius was when they weren't around. In the family's company he was the perfect Pureblood heir but in reality he was what his parents called a blood traitor. One time he had overheard a conversation between Sirius and their cousin Andromeda over some mudblood named Ted Flonks or something. He had been shocked when he heard Dromeda saying he wasn't so bad and even more shocked when he heard Sirius encouraging her to talk to him. That was when Regulus started to call Sirius what he truly was, a Blood Traitor. But Sirius had just laughed that off saying he "shouldn't always believe all the things his parents preach".

'Well Reggie I'll be gone for some time'

'You can't leave mother put you in charge and any ways where would be flying off to?' Regulus asked suspiciously

'I'm going to meet someone'

'who?' as far as Regulus knew Sirius didn't really talk to the other pureblood children unless he had to

'It's a secret O brother of mine' he replied grinning

'Well I'm coming with you' countered Regulus

'Fine, but you won't like it' ignoring his brothers warning Regulus followed him out of the house and into the muggle park across the street.

'Why are we in this filthy….' Before he could finish his sentence Sirius had already left his side and was talking to a dark haired boy who looked to be around Sirius's age. Everything about the boy was muggle, from his filthy clothes to the disgusting way he held himself.

'Sirius why are you talking to this grimy Muggle?'

'I don't smell that bad do I mate' the muggle joked to Sirius

'Well do you want my honest opinion' Sirius teased back.

Wait was this the person Sirius was going to meet? A filthy disgusting no good muggle. What was he thinking? What would mother say if she found out? Regulus had to stop this "situation".

'Sirius stop talking to him! When mother see's this….'

'she won't see this Reggie and you won't tell her' said Sirius sharply daring Regulus to say something else

'Blimey what's with your brother mate does he have stick up his arse?' spoke up the muggle

'Shut your mouth you repulsive unworthy muggle! You don't deserve to even stand beside me I swear if I had a wand you'd be begging me to…...'

'SHUT YOUR MOUTH!' Regulus turned towards an enraged Sirius 'either stay and shut your brainwashed mouth or go back home and play with _Kreacher_ ' he spat the last part out. For some reason Sirius hated the elf.

'You choose a muggle over your own brother, you're a disgrace to the family' with one last sneer towards the muggle Regulus left the park. As soon as he got home Regulus heard his mothers voice from the sitting room.

'Mother?' she looked up from a heap of parchment

'oh Regulus its you, where's your brother?'

'no idea' he spat venomously. His Mothers eyes widened.

'Regulus don't be disrespectful I didn't raise you to speak to me that way, Sirius would never ….'

'YOU OBVIOUSLY DIDN'T RAISE SIRIUS RIGHT SINCE HES GALLIVANTING IN THE PARK WITH HIS FILTHY MUGGLE FRIEND!' it came screaming out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

'What did you just say?' replied his mother in a low deadly voice

'nnnnothing mother iiit was a jjjoke' he stuttered out eyes wide in nervousness. She walked past him right out the front door and out of the yard. What had he just done? Minutes later the door burst open and his Mother came through dragging a struggling Sirius by the hair.

'BLOOD TRAITOR! VILE BRAT! BEFRIENDING FILTHY DISGUSTING NO GOOD MUGGLES…' she walked right past Regulus down the hall way and into father's private library. Regulus hurried towards the shut door pressing his ears to the door.

'YOUR WRONG HE'S GREAT AND YOUR JUST MAD BECAUSE…...'

SMACK! That was the first time Mother had ever really struck Sirius.

'SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU TRAITOR WAIT TILL YOUR FATHER COMES HOME. YOU DARE DISGRACE THIS FAMILY?'

'What family? This family's a joke! I'm glad you found out now I wont have to pretend to listen to your bigoted views'

'CRUCIO!' all he could hear were Sirius's screams from that point. He had caused this. Those screams of agony and pain will stay with him for years to come because he knows caused it.

 **A/N Please let me know how you like the story and please follow the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Sibling chat

It was midnight. Mother and Father had long gone to sleep, leaving their eldest son in the study. Regulus was in his room contemplating what to do. When his Father had arrived via the floo all hell had broken loose. If Mother had put up silencing charms they hadn't lasted. Regulus had been sent up to his room under the watch of Kreacher who had been assigned to watch him. After the yelling had stopped, Regulus's parents had come into his room. They had shown rare gratitude to him for warning them of what Sirius was doing. Even though he knew he should have been feeling completely guilty for telling on Sirius, a part of Regulus couldn't help feeling triumphant in finally one upping his brother. His parents had forbid him to go see Sirius tonight. As much as his brain was telling him to remain where he was, his conscience took over. As he snuck down the stairs and passed his parents room he heard a part of their heated whispered conversation.

'He's been seeing that filthy muggle for ages Orion! I saw it when I used Legilimency on him.'

'What do we do Burga? That muggle somehow brainwashed the boy'

'Should we try obliviating him? Maybe put some false memories in his head?'

'No. It's too strong to be used on a child his age'

'Then what do we do? Pray to Merlin he won't become a blood traitor.

'I'm not saying we don't try anything Burga, just not erasing his memory. I just think we've been to lenient on the boy in "past situations". He needs to start learning the consequences of his actions, like today when we punished him for seeing that …'

Regulus didn't stick around to hear the rest of the conversation. By the time he had reached his Fathers study he could hear two voices, a sobbing Sirius and Kobsey the head house elf having their own whispered conversation. It wasn't really a surprise that the house elf was their, she always had a soft spot for Sirius especially since she had taken care of him when he had been younger.

'Master Sirius yous must stop crying, get some rest. Should I bring yous some more pain reliever potion?'

'Nnno Kobsey' Sirius choked out between sobs 'You shoudent even be hear, I hhheard Mmmother and Father ordering yyyou not to help mmme. Yyyou'll have to punish yourself for helping me now'

'Kobsey does not care! She would do anything for her Master Sirius'

'Jjjust please go Kobsey and that's an order.' The elf gave a defeated look and vanished in a crack. Now was his chance. Regulus stepped into the room, he was not ready for the sight that greeted him. Sirius was lying on the floor shaking madly, probably an after affect of the Cruciatis Curse. His clothes that had once been clean and new were now torn and mattered, his face covered in tears was partly bloody.

'Sirius?' he looked up to see Regulus standing in the doorway nervously. His face immediately stopped producing tears, instead wearing a stony faced look. 'Are you alright?' as soon as the words came out he immediately regretted asking them.

'Okay?' whispered Sirius angrily, sneering at Regulus's guilty face. 'I was just put through hell because Mother found out I was playing with Mason'

Regulus assumed Mason was the muggle boys name.

'But the question is how did Mother know where I was and who I was with?' he said coldly. 'What did you do Regulus? Floo call Mother as soon as you got home? Tell her I was playing with a _Filthy_ muggle?'

'It was an accident Siri I swear it just came out when ….'

'DO NOT SIRI ME!' he practically screamed 'You betrayed me you broke my trust, my own brother how could you? Dromeda would never have ratted on me or Cissy, hell not even Bella! They might have yelled at and cursed me but they would never have told Mother and Father. They know what would have happened!'

'Please let me explain …'

'Don't worry Regulus I know exactly why you ratted so easily on me. Yes, yes as you can see I've had sometime to think long and hard about it' he said the last part with a bark like laugh. As Regulus looked more closely at him he couldn't help thinking that Sirius looked quite deranged.

'You Regulus! My dear younger brother thought that by telling Mother what I was doing that you could knock me out as her favorite. Finally get back at old Siri for always being liked more then you, more wanted.

'Sirius that's not what happen just let me explain ….'

'Don't deny it. You've always felt that way. I've seen the way you look at me when Mother and Father talk to me, when the rest of the family talk to me. Its pure loathing. You can't stand me, you hate me. For what?

'I don't hate you.' Sirius laughed again at his reply.

'Do not try to act all innocent. I've heard yours and _Kreacher's_ conversations when I pass by your room sometimes. How I'm what's the way you put it? Such an "attention seeking stupid dumb prat" is that right _Regulus_?' he said Regulus's name just in the same hateful way he said Kreachers.

'What have I done to make you feel so bad about me? I have always included you in games we've played with Bella and the girls, always asked your opinion on things, made you feel welcome while Mother and Father have ignored their _mistake_ child.' That had really stung.

'I'm not a MISTAKE.'

'Sure you are' replied Sirius grinning venomously, he knew he had finally hit a nerve with Regulus. 'Mother and Father had not planned to have another child, they did not want another one and no one in the family expected them to have one more, after all they already had a perfect son, me'

'Liar.' Regulus denied. Why was he denying it? It was the truth and he himself knew it.

'Really? How many people showed up for your birth? Because everyone in the family was present for mine. Who was it that came for yours again? I think only Grandfather Arcturus and Grandmother Melania were "able to make it". And I think the only reason they even showed up was to make sure you were named after Grandfathers dead brother.'

Regulus just stood their unsure of what to do. But before he could even think of what to do Sirius was shakily getting up. He debated weather to help him but decided against it especially after what he had just said to him. Sirius gained some balance and walked right past him out the door.

'Oh and _Regulus_ ' he was staring right into Regulus's eyes. 'If you thought your life was bad before just wait until I'm through getting my revenge on you'

Regulus stood in the study for a long time contemplating as to what he should do.

 **A/N Please do me a favor and let me know you like the story by, following, Favorite or reviewing. Just to let me know i'm not wasting my time writing this Fic**


End file.
